Princess of the Saiyajins
by Tyerva Geishian
Summary: It begins with Zarbon coming, and kidnapping Tyerva, then taking her back to Frieza's space ship... to learn of her true past.
1. Capture

DBZ Short

One night, a female was getting ready for bed. In her room, she changed into her pajamas. Little did she know, she was being watched. In truth all that day she was being watched, for she wasn't a normal girl as she thought she was. She was really a saiya-jin. One of the last ones in the entire universe. That night, she was lying down on her bed at the moment. Suddenly, her window flew open. She looked over at it, and blinked. Seeing no one there, just a very cold wind was blowing in. She sighed, as she got up, and went over to close the window. Yet when she got to the window, she happened to look up at the moon, it was a waxing moon. She smiled lightly, always loving the moon. As she then went to close the window, she turned around, after closing it, and closing the blinds. But when she turned… she saw a shadow in the corner of her room. She twitched, and backed away slightly. "W-who's there?" She asked into the darkness.

A soft chuckling was then heard, "Don't worry princess… No harm shall come to you as of yet." A dark voice said.

She blinked, and tilted her head. "P-Princess…? What do you mean?" She snapped.

"All will be answered in time. You are to come with me." The voice merely said, as the shadow came into the semi light of the room. It was a strange looking man; his skin was an aqua-green. His hair braided, and a green. He looked like he was wearing something like armor.

The girl twitched, and took another step back, now pressing into the wall behind her. The man merely smirked, and took a step forward, getting more closer to her. The female whimpered slightly, knowing this guy was crazy, thinking it was the serial killer that she heard on the news the other day, her eyes quickly glanced over to the phone she had near her bed. The man smirked still, his arms folded. "Come now…" He said, getting closer. "Even if you do use that thing to call someone, no one can help you."

"What do you want with me anyways?" She asked, fear in her voice.

As the man shook his head, "…everything shall be reviled at a later time." He said, then his hand suddenly shot out, and landed next to her head. Making a hole in the wall, "Now, come with me, and I promise nothing will happen to you." He said.

The female whimpered, as she then lowered her head, "F-Fine…" She muttered, not wanting to get hurt, so she decided to listen for the time being.

"Good." He said, and then suddenly picked her up off her feet, holding her in both his arms.

She twitched, looking up at him. As he merely smirked down at her. Then the window opened again, as he then jumped out the window. With the female clinging to him, fearing for her life.

But… The girl looked up, opening her eyes, when she noticed they weren't falling to the ground. The male smirked, looking down at her, "I know how to fly, you'll learn in time."

She looked at him, and tilted her head. "…" She looked away, looking around. As the male then took off. Flying away from her home, and even enough… the earth.

Soon, they came to what looked like a huge flying disk like thing. She looked at it, then to him, "…aliens…?" She muttered, tensing highly.

The male looked to her, smirking, "Something like that." Then he flew into the ship, looking around, as he still carried her.

An other man ran over to them, bowing, "Master Zarbon, Master Frieza, and Vegeta are waiting in the main carrier." He said, nodding. As he looked at the female he smirked, then ran off.

The guy holding the girl, now known as Zarbon looked down at her. "This princess is Master Frieza's space ship. We'll go meet him now." He said, and then began walking… still carrying her.

"Uh…sir?" She muttered, he looked down at her. She looked away, "…I can walk you know."

He smirked, and nodded. "As I know, but I want to carry you." He merely said, and continued walking.

She blinked, and then sighed, "…fine." She muttered, and then closed her eyes for a moment, only to open them, and look around, to watch her surroundings.

Soon, Zarbon stopped in front of two huge doors. As they soon glided open, he then walked in. Setting the female down, and then bowed. She whimpered, seeing a lizard like man, then another man that looked like a normal human, except his hair was standing strait up, and was wearing the same clothes as the lizard. The girl hid behind the one known as Zarbon, watching the other two males.

The one with spiky hair, smirked, and took a step forward. "Hello sister… It has been a long time." He merely said, his voice was somewhat raspy, and very evil sounding.

The lizard looked to Zarbon, "Mr. Zarbon, that is fine thank you."

Zarbon bowed, then left. Leaving the girl and the other two males.

"Vegeta, why don't you introduce yourself…?" The lizard said, looking to the spiky haired male.

The one known as Vegeta looked at the lizard man, then nodded. Looking back to the female, he smirked, "Sister, I am your brother… Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jin race."

The female watched him, her head down, blinking. She said nothing, as the lizard looked to her. "And I'm Lord Frieza." He said smiling… yet his smile was a mix of a smirk.

The female blinked, then bowed to them, "…I-I'm called Satoka…" She merely said.

Vegeta shook his head, "That is your Earth name… your' real name is Tyerva." He said, smirking. Then walked over, placing a hand on her head.

The female blinked, "…T-Tyerva…?" She muttered, and then looked down, thinking for a moment.

Vegeta nodded, "Yes, little sister… everything shall be explained in time."

Tyerva looked at him, and nodded. "A-Alright…"

Vegeta looked at her, and smirked, "Alright, since we had Zarbon come and get you so late at night. I'll take you to your room." He said, and then put his arm around her shoulders. "Master Frieza." He said, bowing.

Frieza nodded, as Vegeta took Tyerva out of that room, and began walking down the hall. Soon coming to a stop in font of a door, which automatically opened when they stood in front of it. Vegeta walked in, and looked to Tyerva, "This is where you'll sleep." He merely said, "Need anything just… yell. Someone should hear you, and if someone bothers you, you just tell them who you are." He said, then turned, and left.

Tyerva watched him go, when the doors closed, she jumped onto her bed, "…big… fucking…" She muttered, as she then passed out. Due to lack of sleep.


	2. The 'What' Force!

Chapter Two: "The _'What' _Force?"

Early that next morning… or what she thought was morning, the newly named Tyerva awoke from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, as she sat up, yawning. Soon, she looked around the room, her head dropped. "…I forgot I was here…" She muttered, as she then stood up. Stretching. Then looked outside the window of the room she was in, and peered outside. She jumped away from the window, her eyes wide. Outside… there was only darkness; they were in space in short. Whining slightly, she wondered how they got there, and why she was with them. Questions started popping in her head, as she began thinking of what the spiky haired guy told her, about being the princess of the saiya-jin race. She bit her finger, as she thought, a habit, which she couldn't seem to grow out of. Sighing, she looked up, and looked over to what seemed like clothes. With a note on them. Blinking, completely curious now, she walked over to them, and picked up the note. Instead of seeing normal handwriting, she saw a different language. Sighing, she put the note down, but looked at it again, "Why can I read this?" She muttered, which was the truth… she understood what the writing stated. _"Princess Tyerva, you don't know me, but I'd like for you to again. We were great friends when we were younger, change into these, and ask people for 'Jeice' They'll know who you're looking for." _The note ended there. "Jeice…?" She muttered, sighing, she looked at the door, making sure it was closed and no one was coming in. Quickly, she changed into the clothes; this 'Jeice' left her.

Soon she looked over at the door again, sighing. She looked at the clothes… they looked just like the spiky haired guy wore. Except hers had a crest on the left breast, and his didn't. Sighing, she then took a breath, going to the doors, which automatically opened for her, and she walked out into the halls. Blinking, she looked around, no one was there, and so she decided to go wander for the most part.

Not long after she walked out of her room, she ran into someone. It was the Zarbon person, blinking she looked up at him. "Uh… Z-Zarbon-kun?" She muttered.

He looked at her, and smirked. "Yes, Lady Tyerva?"

She sighed, and handed him the note. Quickly reading it, he sighed. "He's down this hall, five doors down, you can't miss it." He said, smiling lightly. As he then walked off.

Tyerva watched him leave, sighing, she then went to where he told her. Then stopped in front of the fifth door, as it opened. She saw five guys, all-different colors of skin… doing something that looked like dancing. They didn't notice her yet, as she watched.

The purple one seemed to be the leader, cause he was in the middle. There was a green, blue, red, normal skin color… peach. All doing a funny pose, as she watched, she couldn't help but to bust out laughing. Holding her gut, the males all looked over to her. Blinking. They looked to each other, "It wasn't that bad…" The blue one stated.

The purple one blinked, "You guys need to straiten up! You have a saiya-jin laughing at you!" He shouted at them. They all twitched, and got into a stiff attention.

Tyerva looked at them, and shook her head. Catching her breath, she walked over. Bowing, "Excuse me for the rude outburst. But I got a note from someone named, Jeice?" She asked, looking at them.

They all looked over to the red one, who smirked. "Yeah Tyerva, that was me. I'm Jeice of the Ginyu Force." He said, walking over to her, and placing an arm around her shoulders.

Tyerva somewhat tensed, when he did. Yet nodded, looking to the others. They were all smirking as well.

The purple one took a step forward, "I am the captain. Capt. Ginyu." He said, doing a pose. Then held it.

The blue one was next; he took a step forward, "And I'm… Burter!" He said, getting into a different pose.

Next the smallest… the green. "Guldo." He merely said, getting into a pose.

The peach colored one, then just got into a pose, "Recoome!" He shouted.

Jeice let go of Tyerva, and walked over, "And I'm Jeice!" He said, getting into a pose.

They all shouted then, "We are… The Ginyu force!" They said all together.

Tyerva stood there for a moment, and then started laughing again.

Ginyu sighed, looking at her. "Anyways, Tyerva." He said, walking over to her.

Tyerva twitched, and looked up at him. Her head slightly lowered, since she didn't know anyone here that well, plus she knew anyone of them could kill her easily. She stood there, tense, and for some reason in a fighting stance.

The five boys, laughed. "Don't worry. You're brother would have our hides if we try to attack you." Ginyu said, smirking, as Jeice walked over to her, "Good Point Sheila, you're safe from us." He said he had an Australian voice, as he had his arm over her shoulder.

Tyerva watched them all, then yawned, nodding.

Guldo smirked, "Looks like the Princess is tired."

She blinked, and looked at him, and then knelt down, "Hey four eyes, … sure I'm tired, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." She said, then stood back up, smirking.

Guldo looked at her, folding his arms, as Recoome put his hand on his head. "Haha, you got told." He said.

Tyerva sighed, looking at them. "I'm going back to my room." She merely said, then walked back to the door.

They watched her, blinking. Sighing, they went back to their 'Training'.

Tyerva made it back to her room, and blinked, "Four eyes…" She laughed, then jumped on her bed, laying there… thinking.


	3. Food problems

Chapter Three: "Food Problems"

Some odd hours later, Tyerva stirred from her slumber. She blinked, "Did I fall asleep?" She asked herself, as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Sighing, as she lay there for a moment, and then clutched her gut, as her stomach rumbled. "Food…" She muttered to herself. As she stood up, stretching. "And that one person who says I'm his sister, didn't bother telling me where the kitchens where." She mumbled to herself, and then decided to go out and wander.

**Tyerva had her hands behind her head, as she walked, looking around. She ran into many people, but they paid no attention to her. Which was perfectly fine with her, cause back home, she never had any attention, and was always an outcast. Soon she sniffed the air, catching the scent of meat cooking. "Found it…" She said quietly. She had a very good sense of hearing, and smell. Which she used a lot. When she made it to the kitchens the doors opened, as she walked in. There stood a few males, standing in various places, cooking, or talking with one another. Soon one of them looked up at her, and ran over. "Miss, may I help you?" He asked, bowing.**

**She looked at him, "Yeah, uh…" She stammered, "I'll have stir-fry, and some Pepsi? If that's not to much trouble." She muttered.**

**The cook stood there, a confused looked upon his face, "I'm sorry miss, but what is this stir-fry, and this… Pepsi. You speak of?" **

**She stood there, her head down, as she laughed. "Alright, so I have to teach you all." She smiled, then walked in, "One of you get me some rice, another get me vegetables, and another to cook it all in." She ordered.**

**They all looked at her, as she looked at them, "Did I stutter?" She snapped, as they twitched, then got what she wanted. "Good." She merely said, then began cooking the rice, and vegetables separate. Soon only to test out the rice, as she merely nodded. Mixing them both together. She smiled, and dished some out. Putting some soy sauce onto it, and handed it to one of the cooks. "Try it." She said, smiling.**

**The cook looked at it, sighing. Then took a bite. He blinked, and continued eating, "T-this is great." He said, as he finished the bowl. **

**"Thanks." She merely said, getting her a bowl, and making some quick sake. Going back down to her room, meeting no one on the way. As she got back to her room, she walked in; the doors closed, as she sat on the bed, and began eating. "Wow, I outdid myself this time." She said, as she finished. Putting the bowl, and cup to the side, as she stretched out, relaxing. **

**Then someone knocked at the door, she growled, wanting to relax. Yet she got up, and walked over to the door, opening it. Only to see the spiky haired person, she blinked, and backed away slightly. As he merely walked in, "Hello sister, hope everything is going well." He said, looking down at her.**

**She blinked, then nodded, "Yeah, I just got something to eat…" She muttered, nodding her head towards the bowl, and cup. **

**Vegeta looked at them, and nodded. "Good." He smirked, and then held out something. He was wearing one as well, it looked like it connected at the ear, and went around in front of the eye. The screen was a light blue. "This is a scouter, you are to wear one at all times." He said. **

**Tyerva blinked, and took the scouter. Hers' was a black, yet when she put it on, it was easy to look through. "A scouter?" She asked, and then smiled, looking at him. "Thanks… er… brother." She muttered.**

**He smirked, and nodded. Then put his hand on her head, and ruffled with her hair. "Good. I'll be taking my leave. Do you want to know anything first?" He asked, moving his hand back.**

**Tyerva looked at him, and then shook her head. "Uhm, nothing I can think of at the moment." She said, smiling.**

**Vegeta nodded, "Alright, if you need me, just press the button on the scouter, and talk. I'll hear you." He said, and then took his leave.**

**Tyerva watched him go, and then started messing with her scouter, "This is awesome." She mumbled to herself, smiling. As on the screen there was many different things, plus in a different language. She somewhat understood it, and then grew bored of the scouter. She sighed, walking over to the doors, deciding to go out for a walk. **

**Not long after she turned a corner, only to run into something, and fall back. She rubbed her head, as she looked up. Looking into a very fat, a very ugly, and a very… pink person. He growled, looking down at her, "Watch it monkey." He snapped, watching Tyerva.**

**She blinked, as she stood up, "Monkey?" She tilted her head, "I'm a human… or saiya-jin… its' confusing." She muttered, still confused about what was happening. **

**The person laughed, "You're a saiya-jin alright, but saiya-jins will always be monkeys." He said, and then walked around her, walking away.**

**She watched him go, and then stood up, brushing her clothes off. "Stupid fat-ass." She said to herself, as she sighed, and continued to walk. Heading of course in a different direction of him. **

**Soon, she spotted Jeice walking down the hallway, talking to Burter. She blinked, and looked at him. "Lets' see… its' the red juice, and the blueberry." She said, just loud enough for them to hear her. **

**They blinked, and looked at her, Jeice smirked, and walked over to her, "Hell' Sheila, how ya doing?" He asked, smirking. Burter stood next to him, his arms folded, just looking down at Tyerva.**

**Tyerva looked at him, crossing her arms, "Eh, alright I guess… You juice?" She asked, smirking.**

**Jeice blinked, "Juice, that's coo'." He said, and then smirked. "Eh, I'm doing alrigh'." **

**Tyerva nodded, and smirked. "How's the ballet dancing going?" She asked, looking to both of them.**

**Burter growled, "Its' very manly posing!" He told her.**

**Jeice nodded, as Tyerva began laughing, "Manly huh?" She asked, and then struck her own weird ass pose. Just to make fun of them.**

**They blinked, as Jeice smirked, "Well done Sheila, that was great." He nodded.**

**Tyerva blinked, and then shook her head, "I was messing around, I wasn't auditioning, or anything." She stated.**

**Jeice smirked, "That don't matter, come on, I'm taking you to the captain." He said, as he took Tyerva's arm, and started dragging her to where Ginyu was. Burter followed. **

**Tyerva blinked, not having a say in the matter, as she sighed. Going with them, and then looked at Ginyu when she walked in. **

**"Sheila here knows some moves." Jeice said, looking at her. "Show 'em." **

**Tyerva looked at Jeice, glaring somewhat. As she then did the same pose that she did in the hall. Ginyu looked at her, and smirked. "Excellent." He said, "You all could learn a thing or two from Tyerva here." **

**Tyerva looked at him, and then stood normal again. Stretching, as Ginyu got the rest of the Ginyu force, as they started doing their 'training'. Tyerva merely sat down on the ground, and watched them. Basically for the rest of the day, until she got bored, and headed back to her room, and lay down. Yawning, she was very tired, since she helped Ginyu out a lot; she soon fell into a deep sleep. **

**Sorry about the shortness of these chapters, I'm still learning about the site and everything. X.x;; Anyways, read and review, please… No flames! ;**


	4. Planet Ice

**Chapter Four: "Planet Ice"**

Tyerva was suddenly shaken awake; the ship seemed to be landing. Next to her head, the scouter the male had given her was beeping like crazy. She merely looked at it, a half pissed off look on her face. Not a morning person whatsoever. Though she picked up the scouter, and equipped it to her ear, pressing the button. "Alright, who ever woke me up is in some deeeep shit." She snapped into the scouter.

A pissed off voice merely answered her, "Tyerva! How dare you speak like that to me!" It was Frieza.

She twitched, "Sorry lord, I-I … Ah screw it, I'm not a morning person, and the beeping woke me up." She told him, then got up from the bed.

"Get dressed, and come to where Zarbon brought you." He ordered, thank god not as pissed.

"Yes sir." She sighed, turning off her scouter. She yawned, stretching out, having a few joints in her back pop. She got dressed in new clothing, same as before. Rubbing the back of her head, she yawned, and began sluggishly walking to the throne room. Tyerva met no people on they way, which was perfect. She yawned, and looked lazy for the most part. Though soon as she got to the room, she walked in, and bowed to Frieza. Though there was another male next to him, one she never saw before…

"Lady Tyerva, you finally make it…" Frieza spoke.

"Sorry Milord, I… I'm still a little sluggish today." Tyerva told him, speaking the truth.

Frieza curtly nodded, and then looked to the male next to him. "Introduce yourself." He spoke calmly.

The male looked… like her surprisingly. He had the same features, though had black hair to his shoulders. In front of his face, his eyes an onyx. He wore the same clothing as her, though without the crest upon her breast. He bowed, "My name is Razalude princess." He spoke calmly.

Tyerva looked at him, "Raz eh?" She smiled lightly, and bowed once more. To him.

Though he stood back up erect, smiling some. "Princess, you do not have to bow to a low level." He told her.

Tyerva stood back up, only to nod, as Frieza spoke once more. "Lady Tyerva, Raz will be your guide, and protector while you're on my planet. We're going to be staying here for a couple days, so make yourself at home in my castle. I have a room set up for you, Raz shall show you." He told her. "You're dismissed."

Raz walked over to Tyerva, as they both bowed to Frieza. Then left the room. Raz was a foot taller then Tyerva, as she looked up into his enchanting eyes. He glanced down at her, Tyerva quickly looked away. He smirked, shook his head. "Princess I mean no disrespect, though were you staring at me?" He asked calmly.

Tyerva's face flushed a light red, as she shook her head. "No, just thinking." She lied completely, she knew it, and he knew it. Though this was the first time a boy actually was this close, normally back at her town… She was hated, and laughed at. Just thinking of those memories makes her cry at night. She clenched her hands, though Raz suddenly picked her up, bridal style. She twitched, and looked up at him.

"I need to carry you, since you haven't learned to fly yet." He told her, smirking softly down at the maiden in his arms.

Tyerva nodded some, as the doors opened to let them out… She looked out, only to see hundreds of little homes, made in some kind of white stuff, people out, kids playing. Then there was a huge castle in the distance. Also they had people surrounding the ship, looking, and pointing up at Tyerva, and Raz. She twitched, unknowing what to do, so she closed her eyes… Raz smiled down at her, as he began rubbing the side of her stomach to relax her.

Tyerva looked up at him, her face flushed even more now, as she then just smiled, and relaxed. Then looked out over, as Raz took off at blazing speeds. Normally she would've thought her skin would be whip lashed, though surprisingly it didn't hurt at all.

Not long, Raz began lowering to the ground, only to close the gap between them and the castle. He soon landed outside the castle's doors, putting Tyerva softly onto her feet. She stayed close to him, as the people there looked at the two. Raz merely smiled, and guided her into the castle. Taking her down long corridors, and confusing passageways. Did they finally get to a door; Raz stopped, and opened it as he then walked in. Inside was a normal room; bed, closet, restroom… He looked to her, "My room is next to yours, so if you need anything let me know." He said, and then retreated. The door closed behind him, Tyerva let out a exhausted sigh, and fell onto the bed. "…I wish I was home…" She whispered to herself, as the took another look around. Then decided to go explore, she went to the door, and peaked out into the hall. Seeing it deserted, she darted out, and began walking around. Her hands behind her head, though a curious look in her onyx eyes.

Not long after she had went, she went and turned a corner. Only to find herself on her ass, wincing. "Hey! Watch i…" She looked up, and saw someone that looked much like Frieza. Though had a slightly different look. His tail snapped at the ground, making a dent, growling, "Tyerva I take it." He said.

Tyerva looked up at him, and then nodded slowly. Standing, "Y-Yeah, Tyerva Isshin." She told him.

"Heh, Isshin eh?" He moved forward and put his hand on her head. "Just watch where you're going alright?" He told her, and then went to walk off, though stopped, and turned to her suddenly. "My name is Cooler, Frieza's my younger brother." He told her, and then vanished in another hall.

Tyerva watched him leave, all to relieved to see his tail whipping out of sight. She looked around, then quickly darted back to her room. Her arms to her side, as she went at blazing speeds and made it there in only a matter of seconds. She fell onto her bed, and began staring up at the ceiling, in deep thought. Though suddenly, she was looking up into the face of Raz, who was sprawled over her. Smirking.

-----------------------------------------------

Ah, don't' you all just love my endings? XDD There you go Pic, another chapter. Read and Review, thanks!


	5. What the 'hell' Raz!

**Chapter Five: "What the _hell _Raz?!"**

Tyerva looked up into the face of Raz, a bright blush appearing upon her face. "R-Raz?"

**"Shh…" Raz put a finger upon her lips, moving down some, so their noses touched. "Don't worry…" He whispered, locking eyes with her.**

**Tyerva's face went a dark red, her eyes widened… As Raz moved and inched closer… **

**Out of nowhere Tyerva snapped awake, looking around her room, in a cold sweat. "W-was… that a dream?" She whispered, as she started when someone knocked at her door.**

**"Tyerva, are you doing okay? I heard noises…" It was Raz.**

**She shook her head, rubbing her head. "J-Just fine… What time is it?"**

**"Eeee Arth time is 3:50AM…" He told her through the door. **

**"C-Come in if you want." She told him, rubbing her eyes. Though felt off when he walked in. Right when she looked to him, she looked away. He was wearing only his boxers, hair all messed up, Looking like he just barely awoke. **

**He blinked, and laughed. "Ah, so I take it you hadn't been around many males back on your planet.' He told her, and then walked over, and sat next to her. Putting his arm around her shoulders. "You doing alright? You look like you've seen a ghost…"**

**Tyerva looked at him, her head down some. Hugging herself softly, "… Well uhm… J-Just a nightmare, you can go back to bed…" She told him. **

**Raz watched her, as he then forced her back onto the bed. Letting her use his arm as a pillow, lying on his side. His other hand on her stomach. "I'll stay with you." He whispered, closing his eyes.**

**Tyerva blushed softly, looking at him, as she then gave a small smile. Turning she hugged his arm, and curled up softly. Falling asleep instantly. **

**Hours later, Tyerva began mumbling, and stirring awake. As her eyes flickered open, she looked around her room… Thank god was her first thought when she noticed she was alone. She sat up, and stretched out, popping a few of her joints. **

**Soon her scouter began beeping, she looked to it. It was on the counter next to her… She took a moment, and picked it up. "Princess Tyerva here." She spoke, after pressing the button**

**"'Ello Princess, hope ya doing well?" It was Jeice. **

**She blinked, "Wazzup Juice?" She laughed, "Yeah doing fine, just had a nice dream last night."  
"Oh? What abou'?"**

**"Oh, just something…" She gave an evil chuckle.**

**"Tell meh Sheila!" **

**"Let's just say…" She laughs, "That you'd be killing a certain boy."**

**"Who?"**

**"Someone."**

**"Tell meh!"**

**"What do you want?" She asked, changing the topic quickly.**

**Jeice scoffed, "The Capt'n wants ya." He told her, not at all amused that she wouldn't tell him.**

**"I'll be there soon then… Tyerva out." She stopped the transmission. Yawning, she stretched out, and got into a pair of new clean clothing. Then pressed a few buttons, and got Ginyu's chi, only to follow it down the halls. Thank kami-sama she didn't run into anyone on her walk…**

**A while later, Tyerva soon got to what she figured was the training rooms. She saw the five Ginyu Force members doing their "Training" **

**Soon as Tyerva walked in, they all looked to her. All of whom rather happy to see her. Except Jeice… He merely looked away, a sad look upon his face. Tyerva decided to ignore that for the moment, as she walked up. "Hey Capt'n Fuck-you. What do you want?" she asked calmly. **

**Ginyu decided to ignore that for the moment as he walked up to her. "Hello Tyerva, I hope your stay is going well?"**

**"Ah well, nice if I didn't have people busting into my room and trying to rape meh. Other then that it's all good."**

**Jeice twitched, and darted to her. "Who's the dead man?" He asked, gripping her shirt collar.**

**Tyerva looked calmly at him, blinking. She laughed, and shook her head. "Put me down Juice." She told him calmly… yet firmly.**

**Jeice slowly lowered Tyerva back upon her feet. She brushed herself off looking to him, "Listen, I don't know how we got together when I was younger. Since I have no memories of it… Though I've grown up protecting myself, and I'm not about to let someone who's friend kidnapped me try to help. Do I make myself clear?" She told him, anger in her eyes.**

**Jeice took a step back, hurt in his eyes, "Alrigh', sorry Princess…" He whispered, and turned around, walking to the group again. **

**Tyerva watched him, lowering her head, and shaking it. She vanished, and appeared behind him. Slowly slinking her arms around his bigger, and more ripped out frame. Putting her hands on his chest, and forehead on his lower back. "Alright Jeice, It was a dream… Nothing more." She told him, as she then let go, and turned around. Walking away.**

**Jeice froze, looking back at her, as he looked down. Everyone else remained quiet, not daring to speak… **

**When Tyerva left the room, after a moment. Jeice tore off after her, not long he met her half way to her room. He tackled her to the ground, holding her there. "Will you listen to me for a moment?!" **

**Tyerva looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide. She closed them half way, looking to him still. "I'm listening." She merely whispered.**

**He laid his forehead upon her chest, his eyes closed, "Listen Princess… I've… Never told you this… but I've had feelings for you… And I was completely traumatized when we got word that you were leaving for Eeee Arth or whatever it's called." He told her quietly.**

**"It's Earth, and what?" She tilted her head, looking to him.**

**"Earth…" He repeated, though looked up at her speaking once more, "Princess, when we got word… that you'd be leaving. You and I ran to Master Frieza, begging that I was allowed to go with you, though he denied our request… And you left the next day. We kept track on you for a few years, though slowly and slowly you forgot your mission to take it over… Growing to like the Eeee Arthlings. Even if they shunned you for acting different, at a time your tail was torn off. It'll grow back, though slowly…" He told her, looking her strait in the eye.**

**Tyerva listened to him, curiosity in her eyes, as she nodded slowly. "But… why didn't you come to fetch me sooner?" she asked calmly.**

**Jeice sighed, "We had to wait for Master Frieza's orders, though when he finally told Zarbon we were going to get you… I was over joy… Tyerva… I love you." He whispered, and then suddenly kissed her deeply.**

**-----------------------------**

**XDD Don't you all just love me? Happy Piccolo? Just wait until Raz appears to save Tae, oh wait… I just gave a spoiler XD Yes. Read and Review!**


	6. Not again!

**Chapter Six: "Not _again!"_**

**Tyerva's eyes widened, as she looked up into the face of Jeice. A huge blush appearing upon her face… As she was saved by a… "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" It was Raz; he was wearing baggy combat pants, with no shirt. A pissed off look on his face. **

**Jeice looked up at him, and then jumped off Tyerva. "…Nothing." He merely said, then ran down the hall, and vanished from sight. **

**Raz rushed to Tyerva's side, and held a hand out. "Tyerva, are you okay?" He asked. **

**Tyerva timidly took his hand, nodding. "Y-Yeah, don't' worry…" She allowed herself to be helped up, though soon as she stood. Raz embraced her, his left arm around her waist, and his right hand on the back of her head. "I'm sorry… you shouldn't be out… I shouldn't've left… You're never leaving my sight again…" He explained to her.**

**Tyerva blushed softly, as she looked from the corner of her eyes… Looking to him. She gave a small smile, and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes.**

**Raz smiled, and rubbed her back softly. Then pulled away, "Alright… Let's train." He told her. Then took her to the training rooms…**

**Years later, we return to our young Saiyajin Princess… She had molded her powers to her own, creating her own power… Making so she couldn't use her normal Saiyajin powers… Though now she can use her own… The Phinix power. She created it, and she'll spell it how she wishes… Though we begin with Tyerva… Her brother Vegeta had gone to planet Earth, to take it over… Raditz had been killed by Kakarott, and so now. Raz and Tyerva were to go aid Vegeta, since he failed his mission… It was now theirs to defeat the traitor Goku AKA: Kakarott… This day, Tyerva finally leaves planet Ice for the first time… Raz by her side, as they both got into their own pods… Leaving the planet…**

**A year later: Tyerva finally woke up from her sleeping state. Having slept for the entire year… She sighed, and pressed a button on the pod. As a screen appeared, showing the still Sleeping Raz. She smirked, "Oy! Razalude! Frieza wants you!" She shouted.**

**Raz jerked awake, "Right away lord!" He blinked, and looked to his screen, "Tyerva!" He laughed, and sat back. "So how long?"**

"**Only another 20minutes before we get there…" **

"**Good, I need to kill a few beings." He smirked.**

"**I get my revenge…" Tyerva said, a grin appearing on her face. **

**Raz nodded, as he then closed his eyes, going into deep thought…**

**Twenty minutes later, their pods hitting the Earths' atmosphere jarred them. They smirked, both getting ready to fight… They both soon landed upon the ground, creating huge craters. The Earthlings began surrounding the craters, looking at the two mysterious pods. **

**They soon opened, as Tyerva, and Raz emerged from the pods… Looking around. "Humph, the gravity here is light." She told Raz, as they both levitated up, and looked to each other. They then nodded, and took off…**

**Miles away, the savior of the Earth suddenly looked up into the sky. His son looked with him. "Daddy?"**

**"Stay here Gohan." He merely said, then took off into the sky… **

**The might Goku flew until he stopped in front of Raz and Tyerva. Both smirked, as their scouters went off. "Ah, Kakarott I imagine…" She told him.**

**"Who are you guys?" He asked.**

**Tyerva looked to him, "Ah, you know of my brother. Vegeta. I am Tyerva, Princess of all the Saiyajins, wielder of the Phinix Flame." She told him, smirking.**

**Raz looked to her, then to Goku. "Razalude, the Princess's most loyal subject." **

**"I'm Goku, this is my planet, why are you here?"**

**"Oh, Goku… I own this planet as much as you… I used to live here…" She smirked.**

**Raz merely nodded, "She did… Though we took her back, and trained her." He smirked.**

**Goku scowled, "What are you doing on this planet?"**

**"We've come to finish what Radditz, Nappa, and Vegeta started." Tyerva merely answered, a smug look upon her face. **

**Goku growled, as he then shook his head. Then suddenly more people appeared. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Choitzu, and Gohan. All of whom glaring at the two, as Tyerva smirked, looking to them all. "Ooh, more people." **

**Yamcha spoke, "Who are you?" He asked, folding his arms.**

**"I'm not telling myself to anymore, besides, it wont' matter when you're all dead!" She shouted, and vanished. Punching Yamcha in the stomach, he coughed, and arched forward. Everyone flinched, as Yamcha then went and grabbed Tyerva's shoulders. Kicking her in the chin, as she then spun around, kicking him in the chest. Him flying to the ground, she smirked, "One down…" **

**Goku growled, "He didn't do anything to you…" he merely said, then vanished, and attacked Tyerva. **

**----------------------**

**Hehe, not so much as my evil endings, though now Tyerva's in the fight… who's going to win, who'll loose…? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z… **


	7. The Fight Commences

**Chapter Seven: "The Fight Commences" **

Goku rushed over to Tyerva, planting a trusting kick upon her stomach. She coughed softly, though merely went and grabbed his leg. Spinning him around, and then tossed him to the ground. Goku caught himself, and blazed back up to where she was… They began giving each other blow for blow… Tyerva blocking, and delivering moves at him… Goku went on the offensive, attacking Tyerva in any way he could.

Raz merely watched his Princess fight, his arms folded, and his black eyes scanning all their movements. As the others, Goku's friends, were watching as well… With the exception of Yamcha, and Goku's child who had gone to Yamcha's aid.

Tyerva soon landed a punch on Goku's cheek, making him fly to the side. They both flew a few feet away, smirking. Tyerva folded her arms, "Wonderful Goku, I haven't had this much fun for a while…" She whispered, and then continued, "Though… You're to weak to handle my Phinix X's 2."

Goku blinked slowly, "Phinix?" He copied her.

"There an eco in here? Yes, Phinix." She spouted.

Goku watched her, a lull expression upon his face, showing in his eyes.

Tyerva shook her head, "Though its' my own energy, I found the energy of a real Phoenix and took it as mine. Changed the name a little…" She told him in an uninterested voice.

Goku nodded softly, "So tell me this, why are you planning to take over the planet you used to live on?" He calmly asked, though with a serious look on his face.

Tyerva floated there, though didn't reply… In fact she didn't know herself, flying an inch or so away… She looked down. Goku continued, "Listen Tyerva, this Earth has many faults, though it's a beautiful planet… Join us here, live with us… Everyone will be your friends…" He offered.

Raz growled, "Princess…!" He shouted, though was cut off, by Tyerva putting a hand up. She went and glared to Goku, "…A home…? Free from the hold of Saiyajins?" She whispered.

Goku nodded, "You can train with my son, me… everyone that will fight." He gestured to Krillin, and everyone else that was there.

Tyerva watched him, "Where would I live…?" She asked quietly.

"We have extra rooms at my place, I can fix you and Razalude there a room." He offered.

Tyerva looked at him, then looked to Raz. Flying over to him, they began speaking in a different language. Raz's face fell, as he replied to her. She shook her head, and literally stopped her foot. He then nodded slowly, as Tyerva flew over to Goku. Giving a small distance, "We'll accept… Try it out, and maybe… we will consider staying." She whispered.

Goku smiled, and nodded. "Great!"

The bald male went towards Goku, "Goku, are you sure this is the best decision?" He asked.

Goku nodded, "Yeah."

The bald one nodded slowly. Then turned and faced Tyerva. "My name is Krillin." He introduced himself.

Tyerva curtly nodded, "Tyerva Isshin." She replied.

Krillin smirked, "So Vegeta's last name is Isshin?"

"Yes. Why? Our last name funny?" She coldly asked.

Krillin shook his head, "N-No, I just wanted to know…" He replied quickly, putting his hands up in defeat.

Raz went over, and flew behind Tyerva. Mainly looking like a bodyguard of some sort. Saying nothing…

Goku looked over to the others, "Common guys, introduce yourselves." He smiled.

The namek nodded silently, "Piccolo." He said.

"A namek…" Tyerva whispered, though nodded.

The three eyed one then moved a hand up, "Tien. And this is Choitzu." He told her, gesturing to the smallest one… and oddly enough white one. Choitzu smiled, "Hi."

"Gohan." Goku's son said, a smile upon his face.

"And I'm Yamcha." The longhaired male said, holding his stomach.

Tyerva looked at him, "Yamcha… Gomenesai for punching your stomach."

Yamcha gave a weak smile, "Oh, I'll heal."

Goku smiled, "Common, I'll show you to your new house." He explained to her. He took off, as his friends went with him. Tyerva remained there a moment, though then nodded, and took off along after them… Raz followed.

Not long after they had taken off, Goku landed in front of a white house… A female was on the roof patio, handing clothing up. "Welcome back Goku." She told him, smiling.

Goku waved, "Hiya Chichi, this is Tyerva, and Raz. They're going to stay with us awhile." He told her.

Chichi nodded, "Alright." She went back to the clothes.

Goku took the new arrivals inside, and got their rooms ready…

Months later… Tyerva and Raz had their own home, near Goku's of course… They had completely or rather mostly forgotten their past of the life of a servant to the evil Lord Frieza. This particular day they were outside having a sparring match with Goku, and Gohan. Tyerva fought Gohan, as Raz took on Goku… Though… they in truth were waiting… For Bulma to get their, telling them her father had finished the capsule for Planet Namek.

Krillin, Tyerva, Raz, Gohan, and Bulma were all going to the planet… Goku was going to follow later… A couple hours later Bulma had shown up, and had told them that the shuttle was ready… Raz went and got his, and Tyerva's things. As they all left for Bulmas'… Only mere hours later, they were loaded in the ship, and on the way to Namek… Raz and Tyerva both rather bored looking, as they began trying in their minds, trying to pass time. Krillin and Gohan did the same… While Bulma went and controlled the ship.

-------------------------------

Whee… Alright, what surprises will be along the way? Will they get to Namek in one piece? And if so, what will happen there…? All will be … or rather most will be reviled in the next chapter!


	8. Planet Namek

**Chapter Eight: "Planet Namek"**

Months later, they finally made a crashing landing on the beautiful green planet, Namek. Tyerva was the first out of the door as it opened; she didn't even bother to wait for the way to completely lower. Tae went off and looked around, "Ooooh! Awesome." She smiled, as Raz went along with her. Looking around, "That it is Tae." During the time that they were training upon planet Earth. Tyerva finally broke down, and ordered Raz to call her by Tae, or Tyerva. Instead of Princess.

Also, Goku who didn't want to say Tyerva formed Tae. So Tye, or Tae mainly is called that now.

When everyone was out of the shuttle, Bulma pressed a button, and it changed back into a mere capsule. She then moved, "Well guys, I'm going to have to do some repairs on this, or go back with Goku's ship, hopefully he doesn't break it of course." She informed them.

Krillin chuckled, "Knowing Goku, that shuttle will be torn up."

"I was afraid of that."

Tyerva looked to Bulma, blinking. "Bulma, I can help repair it… I have some mechanical know how." She gave a smile.

Bulma looked at her, and nodded. "Thank you Tyerva, though we'll begin working on it, when you guys get the Dragonballs."

Tyerva curtly nodded, already learning not to bother to argue with Bulma.

Raz chuckled, as he went to Tyerva, and asked her something. She went and nodded, "Yes, we'll be sure to do…" She froze. Looking up in the sky, "Everyone hide." She ordered.

Gohan and Krillin looked up, as Bulma remained confused. Gohan twitched, "She's right…" He mumbled, and grabbed Bulma dashing to the nearest rock, along with Krillin.

Tyerva and Raz remained there, looking up, though as their friends were out of sight, they got everything, and joined them in a matter of seconds. Looking out the crack in the rock, to see outside. They all twitched seeing hundreds of armored males fly by… Everyone besides Bulma completely tensed, sensing a huge amount of energy from the middle of the group. When they all flew by, Tyerva and Raz ran out. "…T…that was… Frieza…" Tyerva whispered. Raz looked at her, "…That it was." He mumbled, growling.

Gohan and Krillin looked to them, "Frieza?" They both said in unison.

"The person we used to serve under…" Raz told them, they merely nodded.

"If he's come for the dragonballs, then we'd better go and get them before him…" Tyerva told them quietly.

Gohan nodded, as Krillin then spoke, "Bulma stay here, and give us the radar." He told her.

"Right." She nodded, and gave them the radar.

Krillin took it, though in a sudden movement, they all looked up, and growled. A Saiyajin pod was falling from the sky, "…who's that…?" she whispered.

Then they all froze, eyes wide. "…Vegeta." Raz whispered, and then glanced over to Tyerva. Who was shaking, her head down, with her teeth clenched.

Raz looked at her, "Tyerva…?"

She looked up, a smirk upon her lips. "This outta be fun." She whispered, "Common, no doubt Vegeta is going for the balls as well. Better get to them before him eh?"

Raz smiled lightly, nodding. "Alright, do we all go, or…"

Gohan and Krillin nodded, "We're going with you two, and Bulma will remain here hidden." Krillin informed them

Tyerva nodded, "Great."

They all then nodded to each other, and took off into the sky… Now only mere white, and blue dots vanishing in the day… Bulma sighed, "Be careful you guys…" She whispered, then went back into the cave, and began tinkering with the shuttle.

Not long later, Tyerva was now in possession of the radar, landing on a cliff. She looked down into the water. "Three are all together, I'm guessing that is Frieza's doing. The other four our scattered, this one is…" She jumped off, and landed only an inch from the water, "Down there… who wants to get wet?" She asked, looking up at them. A soft smile upon her lips.

Gohan then rose his hand, "Oh, I guess I will." He smiled, and took off his clothes… Leaving his boxers on. Tyerva of course looked away, shaking her head. Though she moved and handed Gohan the radar, and he dove right into the water.

They waited for only a moment, until Gohan resurfaced, with the three-star ball in his hand. A wide grin on his face, "Got it!"

Krillin smiled, giving him thumbs up, "Good going Gohan."

Gohan flew up, and handed the ball to Tyerva, and then got redressed. Tyerva looked at the much larger version of the Dragon ball, "Sweet…" She then put it under her arm, flying back to the cliff.

"Well… let's get this thing to Bulma." Tyerva said, and then took off. The rest followed her…

Only a matter of minutes later, they landed out of the cave, as Tyerva walked in, and showed the ball to Bulma. "Check it." She smirked.

Bulma smiled, "Good going!"

"We'll keep this here, see you." Tyerva dropped the ball, as they all took off once more.

Hours later, Gohan and everyone landed for a bite to eat… Tyerva took a sandwich, and began eating it. Though smiled, "I'mma go scout ahead, wont' be long." She said, taking the sandwich, and taking off. Raz watched her go, though merely stayed where he was, and ate. Knowing if she wanted him to go, she'd tell him.

Though as Tyerva flew, she suddenly stopped. Out of the eyesight of the others. She looked around, and then right in front of her… There was Vegeta, a smirk upon his lips. "Now, now Sister. Where have you been…?" He asked, rather… calmly.

Tyerva flew back slightly, dropping the sandwich to the waters far below. "I've been where I've been. What are you doing here onii-san?" She snapped.

Vegeta inched forward, "I'm searching for the Dragon balls, though… you should join me sister. Help me conquer the universe."

Tyerva scoffed, "Thanks, but no thanks. I have a home, people that care for me."

"They're only afraid of you sister…" He whispered. Then in a quick movement, he appeared behind her, and whacked her across the back of her neck. She instantly passed out, falling to the ground. Though Vegeta caught her, tossing her over his shoulder, he flew off…

--------------------

Whee, you must love the sibling love. Heh. There you go Dougy-Dog, another chapter for you. Read and Review!!


	9. Tyerva Captured

**Chapter Nine: "Tyerva Captured"**

**Miles away from where Tyerva was… 'Kidnapped' Raz jumped up suddenly, his black hair flipped as he looked in the direction of where Tyerva had flown off, only mere moments before… "Tyerva's in trouble." He informed the confused trio of Krillin and Gohan. They immediately stood up, "Are you sure?" Krillin asked before slowly advancing, on the steaming Raz.**

**Raz's power began erupting around him, his hair levitating from the sheer power of it. Literal lightning bolts now dancing around his body, only for him to hover, "Stay here…" He directed to them. Only to vanish in a shroud of his power, appearing just barely in sight of them a distance away. **

**Krillin stood there, the backpack they carried slung over his right shoulder. Watching Raz's black, glowing figure vanish into the distance… He looked to Gohan, "Let's continue the search for the Dragon Balls, Raz can take care of himself." Krillin quietly told Gohan, one eye on him. The other around them… as if he suspected someone to suddenly appear to attack them.**

**Raz appeared in the area where Tyerva's life energy was last felt, looking for any sort of trace of her. His onyx eyes glowing with rage, as they darted inch by inch of the area. Looking for any sign of Tyerva's energy, unknowing who had been the one to kidnap her. Since they were experienced at hiding their chi. His body suddenly went rigid, while shouting, "TYERVA!" His energy burst into flames around him, flaring out into the area. His rage only rising, as well as his energy. Only to dart off into the distance once more searching for his Princess…**

**Miles away from the enraged Raz, and even rather from the other two males. Tyerva began to awake; her eyelids began flickering as they were slowly opening. Soon as they did manage to snap open the first thing she'd look into was her brother's muscular face. A smirk planted upon his lips, "You finally wake sister." He calmly spoke.**

**Tyerva automatically pushed herself into the sitting position, moving away from him. Only to look around the area they were currently located at… It looked to like a cave; in fact close huge rock type forms surrounded them. Having an opening at the top to allow light in, and to be able to leave. She then turned her attention once more to her brother, her eyes narrowing. As she put a forced smile, a sweat drop running down the side of her face. "What do you want brother?" She asked quietly. Knowing he could kill her at the moment, unknowing his new power… And the fact she had gotten slightly soft during the time they spent on Planet Earth. **

**Vegeta smirked, "To convince you to service me in taking over the universe. Destroying Frieza and all his men." He answered her, pure excitement in his voice, putting a hand up as if gripping something in midair…**

**Tyerva watched him, pondering her answer… Though before she could even open her mouth. Her brother began speaking once more, "Sister, think about it… Eternal life, fighting forever… People cowering at your feet…" He told her, then smirked, "All the pocky you could ever eat." **

**Tyerva twitched, her Saiyajin blood beginning to take over. The mere thought of people bowing to her, begging her for mercy… It was calling for her… The enjoyment of fighting, people dying at her hands… Soon Tyerva's lips curled into a grin, as she stood up. Her energy beginning to flow around her…**

**Vegeta smirked, knowing it was working. "Yes sister, think of it… Think of all the people that would be begging for our mercy…" He gently nudged, watching his sister turn back into a pure Saiyajin once more.**

**Tyerva began laughing, her laugh boomed over many miles of their area… Her energy flared, as her eyes once more turned into a pure crimson. Vegeta smirked more, knowing she was changed. "Common sister, let's get the dragon balls." He beckoned her. She nodded. They both soon hovered over the ground, and suddenly took off into the green sky…**

**Miles away from the Saiyajin royalty, the fuming Raz looked up. In the same direction where his princess was located. Raz's eyes narrowed, his power fuming, as he soon vanished flying at lightning fast speeds to Tyerva's energy… Only mere seconds afterwards did he come to a complete stop in front of the siblings. **

**Tyerva and Vegeta both looked to him, both amazed at his power. Vegeta smirked, "Razalude, it's been a long time." He spoke quietly. **

**Raz growled, "Shut up Vegeta, Tyerva…" he turned his attention to her, "Common, Gohan and everyone is worried." He gently spoke. Holding a hand out.**

**Vegeta shook his head, as Tyerva merely stayed put. Her arms crossed over her gi, "I'm staying with brother." She calmly said.**

**Raz shook his head, "You're being brainwashed." He whispered, glaring to Vegeta. **

**Vegeta grinned, "She's acting on her own accord, the lure of a Saiyajin is to much." He boldly continued, "Not some low level…" **

**Soon as Vegeta disgraced Raz, Raz snapped… He charged for Vegeta, though instead of hitting his target, he hit Tyerva... Who took the blow, holding Raz's fist in her hand she smirked. "Your fight is with me." She spoke, and then began doing a flurry of attacks at Raz… Who had no choice but to block them. **

On the next episode of Dragon ball Z… 

**Raz is at wits end with the controlled Tyerva, unknowing how to save her from Vegeta's grasp.**

**Tyerva remains unresponsive to Raz's pleads to listen to him… **

**And what about Krillin and Gohan?**

**All will be reviled on the next Dragon ball z!**

**Coming soon.**

**---------------------**

**XD;;; Okay, I was really bored, on the Narrators thing. Uhm, yeah. Read and review!**


	10. Tyerva Vs Raz

**Chapter Ten: "Tyerva vs. Raz"**

**Raz blocked all of Tyerva's attacks, laughing sadistically as she attacked Raz over and over. Suddenly Tyerva vanished appearing behind and above Raz, her hands together as she whammed him over the head. Making him fly towards the ground below, though Raz was able to catch himself before he hit. Landing softly on his feet, he looked up at the two siblings. Glaring. **

**Moving, Tyerva suddenly darted to him, ready to continue her onslaught of attacks. Raz though was ready, powering up just enough to get her on the defensive. Pushing her back, arms crossed on her chest as he began punching her over and over. Though Raz was able to get behind her, and hit her over the back of her neck. Knocking her out instantly. He tossed Tyerva over his shoulder, looking up at the rather pissed off Vegeta. **

**Vegeta glared down at him, only to turn and fly off. **

**"Good riddance." Raz mumbled, watching the Saiyajin prince fly off. He then looked to the dead out princess, sighing. He moved her so he held her bridal style. Looking down at her with a … sad look on his face. Shaking his head, he took off into the sky and the opposite way of the prince. **

**A week later, Tyerva began moving around slowly. In the presence of only Bulma; who moved over and knelt next to her. "Tye?" **

**Tyerva's eyes slowly opened, as she looked around, then focused upon her. Blinking, she quickly sat up, holding her head. "Ugh, my head… What happened?" She asked, looking over at Bulma who blinked. "You mean you don't know?"**

**"Know what?"**

**"You attacked Raz…"**

**"I WHAT!?" Tyerva looked around, obviously she couldn't' remember what had happened with Vegeta or Raz, just a week before. **

**For the next hour or so, Bulma explained everything that had happened, as Raz had told her. Tyerva blinked slowly, lowering her head, "He most likely hates me…" She whispered, looking at Bulma she gave a weak smile. "…I'm going for… a walk of sorts… be back later." She mumbled, as Tyerva stood up and began walking out of the cave.**

**Bulma watched her, unable to think of anything to say. Looking as she vanished into the distance, "Damnit Tae…" She whispered, then went back to reading…**

**Meanwhile, Raz was once more with Krillin and Gohan, all of them getting the dragonballs. Having accomplished, getting… two. With their other one it was three. Krillin smirked, "This is great, we'll be able to wish everyone back soon."**

**Gohan smiled, "Yeah!"**

**Raz merely nodded, having an odd feeling about Tyerva. Though he shook off the feeling, still thinking that she was safe with Bulma. Though he was sadly mistaken. Tyerva was now walking a little closer then she should to Frieza's ship, having flew a good few kilo's, though what she didn't know that she was being watched. By non other then… Zarbon. **

**Lurking within the shadows, Zarbon stayed firmly planted on the ground. So not to show his chi to Tyerva. Following her calmly, blinking. "How did she get here…?" He whispered, smirking. Ever since Tyerva and Raz suddenly vanished, they were unable to track them. Now Tyerva was on Namek, surely Raz had to be nearby too, but Zarbon's scouter wasn't picking up any other energies. He wasn't even getting Tyerva's; it was by sheer luck he saw her walk by.**

**Tyerva slowed down, looking around. Blinking, knowing she had never been anywhere near here. "Hopefully I'm not close to Frieza…" She literally shuddered, though began walking away once more, this time taking a different route, and was walking away from Frieza's nearby ship. **

**Zarbon heard her, and smirked. "Little does she know…" He whispered, shaking his head. So his long aquamarine hair swayed, having it of course in the braid. He then pressed a button on his scouter, "Master Frieza, you'll never guess whom I just found."**

**"This better be important Zarbon."**

**"It is sir… I found Tyerva, she's here collecting the Dragonballs too." **

**"Tyerva!? You must bring her back at once Zarbon."**

**"Yes sir." With that Zarbon cut the connection, and went to fulfill his duty of capturing the princess. Slowly and quietly, he walked up and over to Tyerva, slowly he raised his energy. "Hello there."**

**Tyerva froze, and slowly turned, looking up at the face of none other then Zarbon. She took a step back, a weak grin on her face, "Zarbon, haven't seen you in awhile…" She forcefully said, though she merely stood there, in a limp stance.**

**Zarbon smirked, "It has been way to long, Tyerva. Tell me, where have you been?"**

**"None of your business." Tyerva snapped at him.**

**"This is true, but I have orders from Lord Frieza to bring you back."**

**"Over my dead body…"**

**"Lady Tyerva, you know I cannot harm you. Just come with me quietly, and no harm shall come to you."**

**Tyerva watched him, then shook her head, and backed away. Ready to fight if needed.**

**Zarbon smirked, his arms folded. Though he vanished, appearing behind her, as he knocked her out by delivering a swift blow to her neck. Tyerva fell forward, of course knocked out. Zarbon caught her, and began flying to Frieza's ship, to hand Tyerva over… to non-other then Frieza. **

**Raz looked up from standing knee deep in the Namekian water, eyes narrowed. Having a bad feeling that something had happened to Tyerva. Krillin looked over at him, "What's up Raz?"**

**Raz shook his head, "Nothing, just imagining things." He answered, going back in the water to splash some on his face. "So we have three dragonballs, somehow I believe Vegeta got one… and the other three Frieza have. Right?" **

**Gohan looked at the radar pressing some buttons, "Yeah, that sums it up." **

**Raz nodded, "It'll be easy getting Vegeta's, though Frieza's… I can't be sure." He sighed, shaking his head. **

**Krillin blinked, "Are you sure you can defeat Vegeta, Raz?" He asked rather quietly.**

**Raz looked at him, "Yes, I'm sure of it."**

**Krillin remained quiet now, trusting Raz for the most part. While Gohan stretched out on the grass near the water, spread out. Thinking. Krillin sat down next to him, as Raz got out of the water, and stood looking out over the waters. **

Next time on Dragon Ball Z… 

**Zarbon has captured the Saiyajin princess**

**Raz and the others have no clue as of yet**

**Will Tyerva be saved?**

**Or maybe she'll be once again…**

**Changed into serving Frieza?**

**All will be reviled on the next DRAGONBALLZ**

**Coming soon.**

**----------------------**

**Sorry it's been awhile since I did a chapter, no one (Besides Dougy-Dog) has been reading it. And since he just barely got his Internet back, my chapters shall be coming up faster. Thanks for all those that do read! R&R PLEASE! **


	11. The Return Of Frieza

**Chapter Eleven: "The Return Of Frieza"**

**Dazed, the young princess warrior finally awoken. Having been thrown onto the cold ground of the tiled floor just blow Frieza himself. Rubbing her head, unable to recall what happened only minutes before. Sitting up, she finally got to glance around. Only to be surrounded by Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon. Zarbon was looking smug, obviously because he was able to capture the lost princess. **

**Seeing where she was, Tyerva jumped up onto her feet. A drop of sweat running down the side of her face, knowing she was out of practice to fight all three of them. She took a step back, and laughed nervously, "L-Lord Frieza... You're looking well..." She murmured, her voice trembling.**

**The Lizard man didn't look to ecstatic, though in a sudden change of attitude, his lipstick covered lips lifted into an actual smile. "Tyerva, long time no see." His high, girly voice, created shudders down the girls spine. **

**Tyerva opened her mouth to speak, though nothing escaped her mouth, so in turn she just closed it. Her tail wrapped firmly around her waist, as she fully ignored the other two.**

**Dodoria seemed to notice this, a smirk entered his purple lips, "What's wrong Tyerva? You miss me?"**

**Of course, her natural rage for Dodoria rose, "Of course fat-ass, I've missed picking on you."**

**"What?!" Steaming mad, Dodoria took a step forward. **

**Frieza snarled, "Dodoria, behave yourself!" He ordered, not pleased, "Young Tyerva here can't be killed. No, she's a great asset to our team. Being the strongest Saiya-Jin ever to grace the galaxy."**

**Tyerva was about to retort, though the comment made her freeze in her tracks. Blinking repeatedly, she glanced at Frieza. A confused expression on her face, **_**"Okay... He's sucking up, now what does he want...?" **_**She asked herself. Taking a moment, she looked to Frieza. **

**Seeing her confused stare, Frieza chuckled, or rather giggled with the girlish laugh that aggravated Tyerva so. "Lady Tyerva, don't you know? You're gifted with the power of the Phinix. I can't let you die so easily, nor can I let you go."**

**Tyerva's head fell, though she regained her composer, and looked at him once more. "S-So... you're not going to kill me?"**

**Frieza blinked, then began to laugh, "Tyerva, why would I do such a thing?"**

**"...I kind of ... deserted you. Dishonored your name..." Tyerva murmured, not complaining that she wasn't going to die. Trying to stay on his 'good' side.**

**Frieza only smiled, "Lady Tyerva, You think I'd kill you for something as small as that?" Though before she could have the chance to think of an answer fitting for him, he turned to glance to Zarbon, "Mr. Zarbon will you do the honors of directing Tyerva here to her old room?"**

**With a curt bow, his arm around his waist, Zarbon smirked, "Of course Master Frieza." Coming out of his bow, he walked to Tyerva and gestured for her to accompany him down the hall.**

**Turning slowly, staring at Frieza as he smiled away. She finally turned and walked after Zarbon. Having plans to vanish within the next day or so.**

**"Zarbon," Tyerva whined, "I remember how to get back to my own room..."**

**Chuckling, Zarbon shook his head, "I have an order to take you there, so I'm taking you."**

**"Yes mom." She growled some, looking to the side.**

**"You haven't changed a bit..." He sighed softly.**

**Tyerva blinked, almost taken aback from his words. Her head tilted to the left, as she tugged some on his cape, "Did you miss me or something Zarbon-Kun?" She asked, acting childish.**

**With the question, he glanced to her and pulled his cape out of her grasp. "Perhaps." He glanced around, "I got to attend something, you can make it back to your room. Don't try running off." He warned, then took off down the hall like a ki blast was headed after him.**

**Standing abandoned in the hall, she sighed, "Yeah, I won't run away." She murmured sarcastically, in fact she didn't head near her room. Instead she was headed towards a room that no one ever entered... or that's how she remembered it. Since her room was blocked off with no windows, stupid Frieza. With an annoyed sigh, she finally got to the empty room. Though what she saw was defiantly not what she was hoping for... **

**Miles away: The loud voice of Raz erupted, "Found it guys!" Holding up the Two star ball, Krillin and Gohan both ran over, both of them nearly covered with Namekian water. Gohan laughed, while Krillin gave Raz a high-five.**

**"That Great Raz!" He exclaimed, taking the ball and literally dancing in the water. **

**Gohan chuckled, smiling all huge like.**

**Raz only smirked, feeling good of himself.**

**There in front of the young Saiya-Jin, was naturally the door to the room she was headed for... Though on the door, near the top was a sign stating, 'Lord Frieza'. Her head dropped, "Figures..." She sighed, and decided to actually go to her room. Looking around, she turned and went the long way. Though down a long hall, with no other rooms. On the end to the left, there was a black door with what looked like blood stating, 'Tyerva's Room. Knock. Or. Die.' The girl shook her head, "...Jeeze I was a brat..." Luckly she had at least matured slightly, entering the room. It was the same as she left it, more dust maybe... The walls black, a desk with a huge 73" computer screen on the wall. A pod to the side where she liked to tinker with it. A fridge full of Pepsi... She bit her lower lip. "...Maybe... It was a mistake... to leave..." **

**After she looked around the room, getting to know where all her things were. She lain down on the multi huge bed in the middle of the room the head pressed against the wall. Not bothering to get under the blankets or undress, she decided to get some rest for strength...**

**Though during her nap, a pressure appeared on either side of her. She mumbled slightly, thinking it was merely a dream. Though soon as ... a kiss? Was planted on her forehead, her eyes napped open. "JEICE!?"**

**Jeice Is back it seems...**

**Will Raz and the others finally Realize Tyerva is gone?**

**What does Master Frieza want?**

**All will be Reviled in the next.. Dragonball Z!**

**Coming next...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN Raz And Tyerva, take either I'll hunt you down. The other characters are owned by Akira. **

**I finally made a post... Happy Doug? XD Comment!**


	12. Mistake

**Chapter Twelve: "Mistake"**

**Staring at the orange face of Jeice, Tyerva didn't know whether to be overjoyed at her old friend, or pissed off at the face he was in a position of uneasy stature. Though Jeice merely folded his arms more tightly around the Princess's torso. " 'Ello Sheela." His lips held a smirk, as he pressed them against her nose.**

**Tyerva's face nearly matched Dodoria's skin tone. Though her lips were the perfect opposite of Jeice's, "Jeice... Get off..." She mumbled, still in her sleep stupor. **

**Though at her command, Jeice merely tightened his arms, "Aww, Com'mon Sheela. It's been forever since I last seen ya."**

**Now almost fully awake, Tyerva knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself against Jeice. Since for those months he had been training, she hadn't. Though one thing she did remember, her memory of her room was still sharp in her mind. Managing to get one hand free, she slipped it down the side of her bed, where she pressed a small button. Hoping that her memory served her right...**

**The trio which were kilo's away from the Princess, were hovering back towards Bulma. Where Raz was hoping Tyerva was awake and well. Oh how he was mistaken. About half way towards the cave, Krillin flew ahead then turned around to face them. Continuing to fly backwards, "How stoked do you think Tyerva will be?"**

**Gohan smiled, "I'm sure she'll be jumping for joy. We'll be able to bring back Mr. Piccolo."**

**Raz had to chuckle, "Yamcha, Tien, and Choitzu too." Thrusting his arm in the air as a sign of excitement. "Let's hurry." Grinning, the three of them then took off at top speed.**

**Laying still, Tyerva stared into the face of Jeice. Looking to the side slightly, hoping that the button she pressed would activate soon... Though her prayers were answered, her door slid open, and there stood Zarbon. Half dressed in his speedo, and of course cape. His hair loose and wet, clearly she had bothered him while he took a shower. One glance at Jeice, Zarbon scowled, "Jeice, you've been here ten minutes and yet you already try harassing the Princess? Lord Frieza will hear about this." **

**Jeice twitched slightly, though soon crawled off the Princess... Though he looked hurt, he tried to cover that up with a grin, "Aw. Zarbon. I was merely welcoming her back. No need to tell Frieza." He murmured.**

**Sitting up, Tyerva rubbed her left eye, for some reason it had been bothering her since her arrival at the ship. "There's no need for that Zarbon... Sorry for disturbing you." She assured him.**

**With a glance to her, his expression was more like the, 'Has-She-Lost-It?' Kind. "If you wish princess." Though with a warning glare to Jeice. Zarbon turned and left the room, causing the door to shut behind him. **

**"Lights." She called out, just as it had before she left for Earth. The lights came on, though it didn't make much of a difference. **

**"I'm 'orry, Sheela..." Jeice murmured, almost looking as if he were bowing his head. **

**Tyerva shook her own head, and sighed, "Next time just wake me up by shaking me or something." Smirking, she took a leap and glomped him, "How've you been?"**

**Almost shocked at the crouch, and tackle; Jeice stood there, stunned almost. Though patted her back, "Same Ol'." **

**Releasing him, she rubbed the back of her neck. Being on Earth softened her, maybe she was spending to much time with Goku. She laughed in her head at this thought. **

**Though before another word could be spoken, Jeice's scouter went off, and the sound of Capt'n Ginyu's voice appeared over the ear-piece. Tyerva sighed, though moved and sat back down. "Roger." He murmured, then ended the transmission. "I'll be back Sheela, don't go anywhere." He murmured. Though he went over to her and kissed her forehead once more, "I've missed ya." He smiled, then took off out the sliding door and left her alone.**

**Tyerva sighed, looking around her room. "...I need to get out of here." She mumbled to herself, going to the door she peeked out. Looking childish as she began to tiptoe down the hall, having learned this from Gohan. When he was trying to escape doing homework. Knowing that she would have to find a room that had an available window. Something that she could use to evacuate the ship.**

**Luckily, it was one of those times where everyone was namely resting for that time of day. Even though Namek never got dark, for it's four suns. In luck, Tyerva remembered a room that was never used. Other then Frieza's New room. Rolling her eyes at the thought of Frieza staying in a room near her. Taking a breath, she slipped down the halls that were rarely used, or used to be never. Now the hall was more lively, though no one seemed to notice as they were celebrating something. Pushing that to the side of her mind, she excited to the storage room. Where near the top was a little window, barely big enough for a small waisted being to slip through. Tyerva looked down at herself, basically assessing if she'd be able to fit. Luckily she wasn't wearing Saiya-Jin garb. If she was, it naturally would be impossible for her too. **

**After taking things off that would cause a bother, namely a pouch she kept just in case of... Well, we'll mention that later. Floating to the window, since it was a few feet above her own head. Now, she never thought of herself as short, though she wasn't all that tall either. Opening the window with utter silence, she attempted to push it open. **

**"Dammit all to the bowls of bloody hell." She whispered, keeping silent. The window wouldn't budge. She didn't want to exert more energy then needed, so using strength was out of the question. She knew she was being closely monitored. Even if she used energy and left, it would be only minutes before she would have nearly an army after her. Or worse. Frieza himself. **

**Then a flash of light caught her eye, a stream not far away. All streams fell into the ocean like area, since Namek was much like Earth. Mostly water... I could always make an escape that way. Her thoughts began to click together of what to do. Soon, her lips formed into a devilish smile. Though pushing the grin back, she moved her hand nearly... An inch away from the window and used very little energy. The window was blasted ten feet, and there was a hole big enough for a half sized Dodoria to fit through. **

**Behind her, she could hear the shouts of the guards. "What was that?!" "Where's the princess?!" **

**She grinned, "Time to make my escape." She murmured, quoting some person from a movie she saw. Jumping out the window, the pouch once more connected to her belt. Wearing matching clothes of Goku's. Except hers was black, with crimson colored belt. **

**Within seconds she dove into the water of the stream, thankfully it was deep enough so even if you look straight into it you couldn't see her. Though just to be sure, she was hovering around the lower edge of the river. Gliding around the rocks, going rather fast. On Earth, she spent most of her time under water, so she had rather good lung capacity. As did Raz, since he wouldn't leave her side. **

**Miles away, she felt safe to come to the surface. Knowing that they would've searched in different directions. Just to be sure, she hopped out of the water near a rock she could see from below. Then hid in a crevice that was there, searching the sky's for any sign of being followed. Panting softly, she needed to breath at some point. More so she needed to find a way to contact Raz. Then again, if she did... She knew he would go in a rage and go to destroy Frieza ahead of time. Now knowing this was dangerous all around, she would most likely have to lie to Raz. That is. If she ever got back to their hiding place. Glancing around, she realized that she didn't even know where the hiding place was. Since she didn't know the exact area of Frieza's ship when she ran into Zarbon. **

**Now getting angered, it didn't help her eye was **

**causing more problems then before. Nearly having to dig at her left eye. Not having time to look at it, she glanced down at the clear water that she had came out of. To her horror, her eye was turning that of when she was in her X's 10 form of Phinix. But, why was she transforming? She wasn't trying to, the energy wasn't showing on any scouter readings either... Deciding not to worry about it at that moment, she looked around. "Okay. If the ship is that way... and the hideout is over there..." She turned to the south. Slowly she lifted off the ground, and began to float towards the South. Still trying to debate whether it was safe or not to fly. Though the sudden flash of energy caused her to land in the water, diving low. In complete darkness. She glanced up, seeing a flash of Red fly by. Jeice. That was clear. **

**Bitting her lower lip, she felt horrible leaving him. More over that she said she wouldn't leave. But... she couldn't return to Frieza. Looking away to the side, she closed her eyes. Hoping that Jeice would leave soon... **

**After nearly a minute, she glanced back up. The orange figure was gone. Sighing in the water, she noticed the air bubble would alert someone. Taking the time that it would take for it to reach the surface. She kicked off the sand, nearly a dart through the water. Using no energy as I did my liftoff. I glanced back, as a last ditch effort to say sorry to Jeice. Though soon as I looked away, I ran into something hard. Thinking it was a rock, I pulled back a foot or so rubbing the – soon to be – bruise on my forehead. Ready to attack the rock, I looked at what it was... To my horror. I saw long platinum hair floating from an orange head. Jeice. **

**Cursing under my breath, I moved back slightly. Though due to hitting Jeice, I expelled a lot of air alone. So this was getting bad, if I didn't go to the surface soon. I'd possibly drown. **

**Jeice seemed to be watching my expression, then pointed up. Holding a hand out, he didn't seem sad... nor mad. Just... Worried. **

**Tyerva bit her lower lip, then reached out timidly and accepted his hand. He helped her up to the air, out of the water. Tyerva was panting in the air, unable to even talk at the lack of air that she had lost. **

**"Tyerva..." Jeice slowly whispered, almost looking unsure of what he was trying to say himself.**

**Looking away, Tyerva shook her head. Having been able to catch her breath quickly, "Jeice... before you say anything." She murmured, looking down to the water. He had still not released her hand, though she didn't mind that much. "I can't stay. I have a home on Planet Earth."**

**"But Sheela..."**

**"Let me finish..." She murmured, staring at the water intensely, just noticing her left eye was closed by the pain. "...I have nothing against you Jeice. For years I've missed you as I was on the planet, and while I was in service to lord Frieza. I just can't but loyal to him anymore. He doesn't care about us..." She murmured.**

**Jeice watched her, then looked away. Soon, he smiled and watched her. "Take meh back to Earth wit' ya."**

**Tyerva looked at him, her non-painful eye widened then closed. "But what about the other Ginyu members?"**

**"If they wish to come zeh can." Jeice grinned.**

**Watching him, she smiled, "Would you really do that?"**

**"Course Sheela. But. You have to do meh a favor first." **

**"What's that?"**

**"Preten' that you're stayin' with us... Then when we go figh' your frien's. We can leave, an' whoeve'a wishes to come wit' us can."**

**Tyerva seemed to be thinking this, then smirked. "You got a deal." Moving she hugged Jeice, who returned the hug.**

**Jeice has Decided to Come to Earth?**

**Who else in the Ginyu Force will Join?**

**What will Raz think of this development?**

**Will their plan succeed?**

**All will be Reviled**

**Next Time On Dragon Ball Z!**

**Coming Next**

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DragonBall Z members, those belong to Akira T. Though I do own Tyerva, and Razalude (Raz). All the personalities I'm claiming as well. Please Read... Well you have, and Review!! (No flames; Unless I know you personally, and as a friend.)**


	13. Plan

**Chapter Thirteen: "Plan"**

**By: Felicity 'Tyerva'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonballZ characters. Those belong to their creator Akira T. I do however own Raz (Razalude), and Tyerva.**

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---**

The plan was in motion, Tyerva was sitting on her bed. Writing on a small pad of paper she found under her bed; she used to write in it while she was living on the ship years ago. Smiling at the small doodles she used to draw the plans of the scouter's, and new fighting techniques. She let out a sigh of contentment escape her lips. Jeice had parted with her when he got her safely to her room, going to the rest of the force to explain to The Capt'n of their plan.

Tyerva had apprehension whether or not to trust the Capt'n of their plan, but she trusted Jeice and his judgment.

Jumping at the sound of the door sliding open, she glanced up just in time to see a non-wet Zarbon. He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

This was somewhat alarming to her, what if he had over heard Jeice's plan? Forcing a smile, she cocked her head, "What's up Zarbon?" Standing, she put a hand behind her head, while her ankles crossed, balancing on her left foot.

At her carefree stance, Zarbon seemed to relax. Smirking at her response, as he took a step forward, causing his cape to sway behind him. "Hmm. Nothing worth mentioning Princess." His voice seeped from his mouth with grace, this was Zarbon for ya.

Cocking her head all the same, keeping the cheesy grin on her face. "That's no fun. Where's the excitement Zarbon?"

He chuckled at her blasé response, laying a hand on her head ruffling her already messy hair. "Lord Frieza isn't to happy about you leaving earlier." He murmured.

Tyerva's face fell, as she looked to the side. "...I came back didn't I?" She whispered this namely to herself, though moving, she forced a grin on her face. It obviously not convincing.

Zarbon watched her carefully, his eyes studying her. Though in a way which made her uncomfortable. "You did. Hence why he sent me instead of coming himself."

Sitting back down on the bed, she crossed her arms. "My punishment then?" Clearly she wasn't in her 'good' mood anymore. All of that was pressed back, her 'Saiyajin' attitude returning.

"Punishment?" He repeated, "You've mistaken me Princess. I've merely been sent here to ask you if you were enjoying your stay." He looked clueless.

Unsure if she should trust his eyes, she looked to the side. Letting a sigh out, "It's the same as before." She murmured, "Nothing to do but stay in my room and work on scouter's for the rest of you." Now beginning to go in a rant, "I wouldn't mind if I had more freedom, and felt like I was allowed to walk down the halls without getting looks from the other men around here. It's uncomfortable to be the only female on this stupid ship!" Tyerva shouted, her anger getting the best of her, while her left eye began to form a faint glow.

Zarbon listened to her, smirking at her anger, "Now, Now Lady Tyerva." He started, "There's no need to get aggravated." With exaggerated slowness, he sat down beside her. "As for walking down the halls, you can. No one's ever said you weren't allowed to. I'll have a word with Lord Frieza about your ... worries of the other men."

Looking at him, Tyerva placed her right hand on her left eye. Covering the faint gleam that was producing from it. Though she couldn't help a grin that spread across her face, "Aww, thanks man." Spending time on Earth really made her act different.

Her words caused Zarbon to stare for a moment, then chuckle. "We've missed you Lady." Having stood up, he bowed curtly, and exited her room.

When she figured it was safe, she stood up, and stretched out. Sighing, when she had to rub her eye; trying to dull the throbbing pain of it. "Wonder what their answers were..." Tyerva asked herself in curiosity. Attaching her black screened scouter to her ear, over her bad eye. She walked out of her room, and glanced around. Already the halls were empty, tilting her head. This was a little extreme of what she asked, though she figured Zarbon must of warned them when he left the room.

Laughing silently to herself at the thought of an enraged Zarbon. Tyerva pressed herself onward to the wing where The Ginyu Force was located. It took her only a matter of minutes before she could hear Ginyu ordering the rest of them to do their poses.

Smirking at a random idea in her mind, she suddenly jumped through the door, and did one of her poses. "TYERVA!" She shouted, while her hands were pressed together, ass out, as she was turned to the side. Having saw the pose done on one of Master Roshi's girl magazines.

The Five looked at her, blinking. Then all began to clap, "Whoo!!! Go Sheela!" Jeice rooted.

The Capt'n advanced, "Another great pose by the Princess."

Tyerva only began to laugh, standing straight once more, "Thanks guys. But I can't take all the credit. They're is so many poses down on Earth, it's mind boggling."

Ginyu blinked, and glanced to Jeice, who nodded. Ginyu looked back at her, and smiled, "About the plan, we all agree, and we'll be willing to go back to Eeee Arth with you."

Listening to him, Tyerva felt like punching the air with excitement. "Awesome." Grinning, "I'll be sure to buy you guys' so many magazine's when we get back." Suppressing the laughter in her mind, for what Master Roshi used those mag's for.

Jeice seemed to appear by her side, his orange arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So Sheela... When do we go?" He asked calmly.

Holding her own against his body weight, since he wasn't to shy to lean completely against her. Tyerva wrapped her left arm around her torso, the right elbow resting on her left arm. Her hand holding her chin, as she pondered this. "Well... We need to be patient, and take our time." She murmured, her eyes slightly dull as she thought. Lifting her hand from her chin, holding her pointer finger up, "How about, we wait till Frieza gives you five the order to go... I'll be hovering around you until such time, and when he does. I'll as if I can accompany. If he says no, I'll go anyways." She grinned, "Course I'll be sneaky. During the time, I want Jeice and Burter to hang around with me. While I hunt for a place to sneak out if he says no."

Capt'n Ginyu seemed to be pondering this himself, then he nodded. "As usual you've managed to plan out something entirely out of this universe." He murmured in his weird voice.

Tyerva grinned, rubbing the back of her head, "Aww, you flatter me." Smirking, "But seriously, thanks, I get it from my father."

Ginyu Nodded, then was engrossed in conversation with Guldo.

Miles away, the trio of Raz, Krillin, and Gohan grew closer to the hideout. All of them stoked to show Tyerva and Bulma their findings. Though, as soon as they landed, Gohan ran in first. "Hey Bulma, Ty..." He froze, looking around the cave.

The blue-haired female looked up from her magazine, "Oh Gohan, did you get the dragonball?" She asked, standing up.

Before Gohan could answer, Krillin bounded in along with Raz. Raz glanced around, his eyes slowly narrowing, "Bulma. Where's Tyerva?" He asked slowly. His hands already clenched.

Bulma studied the Dragonball in Krillin's arms, and looked up at Raz. "Oh... She took off a good while ago, I figured she would've found you all by now..." Her voice came slow and careful.

Krillin blinked, "No, she hasn't found us..."

Raz pulled off a smile, "Let's go look for her." The smile was fake, he was worried, and had the right to be so.

The other three watched him, as if waiting for the lion to appear and destroy nearly all life. Though quickly Krillin nodded, making his voice sound indifferent, "Yeah, I'm sure it's no biggy. She's probably just walking around or something." Pulling it off as if they had nothing to worry about. When in fact, all of them had their worries that Frieza had found her...

Nodding, Raz didn't say much more other then a quick, 'Hurry up'. As he took off into the green sky. Krillin plopped the Dragonball next to Bulma, and him and Gohan tore after him.

Tyerva blinked, looking up. She felt the sudden flare of Raz's energy, it set off a few of the scouters as well. The more sensitive ones at least. She waved a hand, "Probably a Namekian or something." She murmured, the rest of the Ginyu Force nodded some. Beginning to get messages as they relayed the comment to them.

Taking a breath, Tyerva curled out from under Jeice's arm, almost making him fall on his face. He whined, "Sheela..."

"We gotta be careful... Meaning we can't be seen together a lot, even though Lord Frieza knows you and I have a lot in common Jeice. Hence why it's safer if only You and Burter were next to me." Tyerva spoke, low and quickly. Just in case of ease droppers.

Nothing much was worth noting happened after that, other then when Tyerva was walking down to her room by herself. She over heard two of the men in the ship talking. Both in a room with the door open, "Shh, what if someone see's us?"

"It's okay, no one will."

Of course this perked Tyerva's curiosity, moving she pulled off her scouter, after making it record, putting it around the corner so they couldn't see.

In the lens were two of Frieza's **men **holding each other in an affectionate embrace. One of them smirked, "I'm hot, your hot... Let's make out." He whispered, the other laughed softly, and they kissed one another. Tyerva watched this in the lens, and couldn't help but to laugh her ass off. The two broke from each other, their faces dark, "W-Who's there?!" One shouted, the other was quick to hide something growing in his pants.

Tyerva moved and put her scouter back on, turning so they could see her standing in the doorway. A flat out grin on her face.

They flinched, "O-Oh Tyerva." Looking uncomfortable, they went silent.

Grinning widely, Tyerva began to click a few buttons on her scouter. "One more click, and everyone on the ship gets' to see."

The more dominant one froze, "T-Tyerva." He murmured weakly "Y-You wouldn't do that would you?"

Laughing, Tyerva pressed a different button, "Course not." Turning she looked over her shoulder before they could thaw out, "I do warn you, if I ever ask you something you are to do it, or everyone will know." Smirking, she moved and walked back to her room. Still snickering at the images running through her scouter.

Her door slid open, and close behind her. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, looking at the floor. "The plan is set." she murmured, the laughter of the gayness in the ship was the last thing she was thinking about. Now, the plan to strike Frieza was fresh in her mind...

**---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---xxx---ooo---**

**Author Notes: Heh, Heh, Heh... I was playing Bully, and one of the guys you can kiss says that. I couldn't help myself. Dougy, I'm sorry for the shortness ; Read and Comment PLEASE!!!**


End file.
